Dans tes bras
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Comment une nuit d'orage peut-elle rapprocher le duo de Fukurodani ?


Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un nouveau petit one-shot. Je sais que j'ai toujours le chapitre de "Terreurs Nocturnes" à écrire, mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, je me mets à écrire de petits OS. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit un peu rapidement, j'espère qu'il est potable ^-^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans tes bras

Ce soir-là, Bokuto avait invité Akaashi à rester dormir chez lui. Ses parents étaient absents pour une fois, et ils allaient avoir la soirée pour eux tout seuls. D'autant plus que le dernier Zelda venait de sortir et Bokuto avait promis à Akaashi de lui montrer la qualité exceptionnelle du game-play. La soirée se passa normalement, les deux garçons s'amusaient bien, discutaient, parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils passaient vraiment un bon moment. Bokuto savait qu'au lycée, Akaashi cachait sa véritable personnalité. Il était beaucoup plus souriant en réalité, juste un peu plus, pas comme lui non plus. En revanche, ce qui changeait du tout au tout était son débit de parole. Il rivalisait vraiment avec Bokuto, et c'était pour ça que leurs conversations duraient longtemps. Bokuto connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses sur la vie d'Akaashi, et continuait d'en apprendre. Ils s'étaient tranquillement installés devant un film, et il devait être aux alentours de 23h30 quand un orage se déclencha. La lumière commença à vaciller. Bokuto ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais Akaashi était tendu. En fait, Akaashi détestait les orages par-dessus tout. Il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais les orages, c'était une autre histoire. Le tonnerre gronda et Akaashi sursauta. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

\- Akaashi ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Désolé Bokuto-san… mais… mais je n'aime pas trop les orages…

Bokuto le regarda drôlement.

\- Ah bon ? Mais t'as rien à craindre ici, la maison est solide !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

\- Alors de quoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer… C'est juste… le tonnerre, le bruit, les éclairs… tout ça en même temps, en fait. Ça me fait peur…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, du moment que tu es avec moi, rien ne peut t'arriv-

Un grondement sourd beaucoup plus fort que les autres fit trembler la maison et coupa net l'électricité, de même que la phrase de Bokuto. La télévision s'éteignit et la pièce plongea dans l'obscurité.

\- Merde, les fusibles ont dû sauter. Je vais aller voir.

\- Bokuto-san…

\- Je suis juste à côté, j'en ai pour 30 secondes. Je reviens.

Il ne nota pas la détresse dans la voix d'Akaashi qui le suppliait vraiment de rester avec lui. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans l'obscurité… Depuis tout petit, c'est comme ça qu'avait réagi Akaashi. Avant, il courait dans les bras de sa mère, mais maintenant il était trop grand pour ça. Quand il était en famille et que l'orage arrivait, même s'il n'osait plus aller vers elle, sa mère le prenait toujours dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le calmer. Lorsqu'il était tout seul, c'est là que c'était le pire : il se mettait en boule dans son lit, les mains sur les oreilles et attendait. Il n'y avait eu un orage qu'une seule fois au lycée, en plein cours de maths. Il était devenu livide, même s'il essayait de garder son sang-froid. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'aimait pas que les autres en sachent trop sur lui, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses faiblesses. L'orage était heureusement loin et s'était dissipé assez vite. C'était différent maintenant. L'orage était au-dessus d'eux, et il venait juste de commencer. Et s'il avait réussi à éteindre la lumière, c'est qu'il devait être particulièrement fort, non ? Qu'est-ce que faisait Bokuto-san ? Cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il était parti. Akaashi commença à paniquer. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il s'était cogné ou était tombé et avait perdu connaissance ?

\- B-Bokuto-san ?

La voix d'Akaashi s'éleva dans la maison vide. Seul le silence lui répondit, suivit d'un nouveau gros grondement. Il était terrifié maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Bokuto-san avait peut-être besoin de son aide, mais il était incapable de se lever. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il détestait quand il était comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait vraiment rien. Ça devait être dans ses gênes ou un truc du genre.

\- Désolé, Akaashi, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu parce que l'électricité doit avoir sauté dans tout le quartier, je ne pouvais pas rallumer le tableau électr-… Akaashi ?

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant et en larmes. Les volets n'avaient pas été baissés, donc Bokuto pouvait quand même discerner son ami.

\- Hey, ça va, ne t'en fais pas… Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre dans pas longtemps, je pense.

Comme Akaashi n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, Bokuto s'approcha de lui et lui mit un bras autour des épaules pour le rassurer. Et, sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre, Akaashi se blottit contre lui, toujours tremblant. Bokuto ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir au début, mais il accepta le soudain changement de comportement du brun. Il ne savait pas qu'Akaashi était aussi tactile que ça. Il découvrait encore une nouvelle facette de lui et cela leur faisait un nouveau point en commun. En fait, ce ne fut qu'un réflexe pour Akaashi d'aller se réfugier contre le torse de Bokuto. Il avait l'habitude que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, alors il avait fait pareil ici. Si ça le rassurait chez lui, ça pouvait aussi le rassurer ici. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Bokuto, du moment que ça pouvait le calmer lui…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger. Akaashi réussi à se détendre, à sa grande surprise, les bras musclés de Bokuto avaient un côté vraiment rassurant, comme un rempart, en fait.

\- Akaashi ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, désolé… pour ça.

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Heureusement qu'il y avait la pénombre, Bokuto ne verrait pas son embarras.

\- Hey, pas de problème, si ça t'aide, ça ne me gêne pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Bokuto. Comme il n'y avait plus de télévision, autant aller se préparer à dormir, ou au moins discuter en étant confortablement installés. Ils se changèrent et parlèrent un peu. Akaashi lui en raconta un peu plus sur sa peur de l'orage parce que Bokuto était quand même curieux de savoir comment il la gérait à chaque fois, vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Dehors, l'orage continuait, de longs traits d'eau dévalaient les vitres de la chambre de Bokuto, et de temps à autre, la pièce était éclairée par un flash blanc. L'épaule d'Akaashi était collée à celle de Bokuto, il préférait garder un contact, au cas où.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués. Ils continuèrent de discuter, mais couchés cette fois, l'un en face de l'autre. Akaashi était entre le mur et Bokuto-san. Il était bien, malgré l'orage et le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment _contre_ Bokuto-san. Il n'en avait plus besoin apparemment. Tant mieux, comme ça Bokuto ne serait plus gêné par lui. Vers une heure du matin, ils s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte. Akaashi était resté sur le lit de Bokuto parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la foi d'aller jusqu'au futon que Bokuto lui avait installé. Pendant la nuit, il se rapprocha de lui quand l'orage qu'il pensait être loin maintenant, était revenu vers eux. Il se colla à Bokuto, qui le prit dans ses bras. Akaashi ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait exprès ou si c'était juste un geste pendant son sommeil.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le matin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut gêné de cette position. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dormi tous les deux mieux que n'importe quelle nuit. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils dormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. La première d'une longue série, en vérité. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, c'était juste qu'ils trouvaient cette position confortable. Après, Bokuto ne tenait pas « vraiment » Akaashi dans ses bras. Ce dernier mettait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule ou sur son torse et Bokuto se contentait de retenir le corps d'Akaashi avec son bras. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de tenir une peluche, d'autant plus que les boucles d'Akaashi lui chatouillaient parfois la mâchoire. Il était tout léger, ce n'était pas un poids de l'avoir contre lui. Akaashi, lui, voyait en Bokuto un oreiller vivant car il était _vraiment_ confortable. Même s'il était musclé, ce n'était pas trop dur et comme avec le sommeil Bokuto-san se détendait, il était mou de partout. Et il aimait avoir son bras dans son dos. Ça lui donnait une présence. En temps normal, il aurait préféré dormir seul, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, avec Bokuto-san, c'était différent. Et c'était bien.

Ils renouvelèrent ce mode de sommeil plusieurs fois quand Akaashi venait dormir chez Bokuto, mais aussi pendant les camps d'entraînement. La première fois, les autres étaient restés bloqués devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux, le matin. Ils leur avaient même demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais ils avaient répondu le plus naturellement du monde que, non, c'était juste qu'ils appréciaient le contact de l'autre. Les gars de l'équipe avaient d'abord trouvé ça bizarre, puis en voyant qu'ils se comportaient exactement comme d'habitude en dehors de ça, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils disaient bel et bien la vérité. Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Bokuto et Akaashi agissaient tout à fait normalement.

Certes, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches depuis qu'ils « dormaient ensemble », mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils parlaient encore plus. Ils avaient beau passer leurs journées ensemble, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Et étant bavards tous les deux, ils parlaient vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi. De comment ils voyaient leur vie plus tard, aux théories de la meilleure technique pour manger ses nouilles en public – Akaashi aussi pouvait discuter de sujets aussi stupides que ceux-là, eh oui, eh oui – en passant par l'immensité de l'univers, leur film préféré ou comment ils voyaient leur grand amour. Sur ce dernier sujet, ils étaient du même avis : ils ne le cherchaient pas vraiment, ils attendraient qu'il se présente à eux et y feront face au moment voulu. Peut-être que le destin y était pour quelque chose…

Leur petit manège ne s'arrêta pas, même au fil des mois, même s'ils se disputaient pendant la journée. Mais cela arrivait rarement, parce que Bokuto finissait par s'en vouloir et Akaashi n'aimait pas savoir que Bokuto-san avait quelque chose contre lui, donc il lui reparlait rapidement.

Une nuit, Akaashi est allé dormir une fois de plus chez Bokuto. Ils venaient de fêter la fin de leurs examens avec l'équipe et ils étaient désormais en vacances, donc Bokuto l'avait invité à passer quelques jours chez lui. Le brun n'avait pas refusé, bien sûr. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il commençait à se poser des questions. Cela ne faisait vraiment rien à Bokuto-san d'être aussi proche de lui ? Parce que lui se sentait de plus en plus chamboulé par cette pratique. Il l'appréciait, bien sûr, mais une nuit, il s'était concentré plus sérieusement sur ce contact et cela avait éveillé en lui de nouvelles sensations. C'était surtout de la curiosité, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Sentir le cœur de Bokuto-san battre, entendre sa respiration régulière et passer son bras par-dessus son torse pour mieux s'agripper à lui étaient au début des gestes qui n'avaient pas choqué ou gêné le brun mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Ce n'étaient pas plutôt les couples qui agissaient comme ça ? Il comprenait mieux les réactions des autres de l'équipe. Akaashi n'avait jamais été en couple, et ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé non plus jusqu'à présent. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. D'accord, il avait vu plein de films où le couple principal se tenait parfois comme ça, mais il n'avait établi aucun lien entre une relation de couple et la relation qu'il avait avec Bokuto-san. Lui, c'était différent, il était son meilleur ami, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et qu'il connaissait le mieux (même Kuroo n'avait pas autant d'informations qu'Akaashi). Cette nuit-là, il décida donc de tester quelque chose pour savoir si oui ou non il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux, du moins pour lui. Bokuto s'était endormi quasiment l'instant d'après qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Il le secoua légèrement.

\- Bokuto-san… Bokuto-san…

Il ne répondit pas. Il était profondément endormi. Akaashi sentait son souffle régulier sur ses cheveux. Du fait de sa proximité, il entendait aussi son cœur battre. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur la sienne. Akaashi resserra un peu sa prise sur le t-shirt de son capitaine. Il se hissa lentement vers sa tête et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Aucune réaction, il dormait vraiment comme une souche. Même une fanfare ne l'aurait pas réveillé.

Il attendit un peu et vint poser délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. Cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde. Le contact avait été agréable, plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il voulait réessayer. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps. Il avait envie de rester ainsi pour toujours, ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes. Il sentit alors une sensation inconnue grandir dans son ventre et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il se détacha de lui et reprit sa position initiale contre son torse. Le cœur de Bokuto était toujours calme et régulier alors que le sien battait maintenant la chamade. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : recommencer.

\- Tu m'as embrassé hier soir ?

\- Hein ?

Akaashi sursauta un peu, sans que ça ne se remarque. Il l'avait donc senti ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. S'il l'apprenait, ce serait la fin de leur amitié.

\- J'ai senti une pression sur mes lèvres, je ne sais pas si c'était mon rêve ou non.

\- C'était sûrement dans ton rêve. J'ai bougé mes bras pendant la nuit, si ça se trouve, ma main est malencontreusement atterrie sur ta bouche.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça… Haha, ce serait vraiment bizarre que tu m'aies embrassé, hein ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Il était tiré d'affaire pour cette fois, il fallait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir. Toute la journée, il ne fit que regarder discrètement la bouche du capitaine en pensant à la sensation que ça lui avait procuré la nuit dernière. Parfois, ils étaient juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Akaashi n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se pencher vers lui pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

La nuit suivante, Akaashi recommença. Cette fois, il bougea un peu ses lèvres contre celles de Bokuto. Ce dernier marmonna dans son sommeil. Akaashi cru qu'il s'était réveillé et s'arrêta. Il se rendit compte qu'il dormait toujours en réalité. Il recommença une fois de plus. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ses lèvres bougèrent lentement contre les siennes. Il perdit la notion de temps, mais c'était trop bon pour qu'il puisse arrêter. Il aimait le sentiment qui grandissait petit à petit en lui. Il colla son corps encore plus contre celui de Bokuto. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait d'arrêter car il le faisait contre la volonté de Bokuto, mais cette voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Il était totalement envoûté.

\- J'ai encore rêvé qu'on m'embrassait cette nuit ! C'était tellement réel, c'est dingue ! Ça t'ait déjà arrivé à toi, Akaashi ?

\- Non, jamais. C'est un peu bizarre comme rêve, je trouve…

\- Ah non, c'est le pied, tu peux pas imaginer ! La sensation est vraiment top !

\- Et qui t'embrassait par hasard ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne voyais pas son visage… En fait, c'était surtout une sensation, rien de plus. C'est pas évident à expliquer. Mais en tout cas, cette personne avait vraiment l'air dingue de moi, haha !

Akaashi rougit un peu, mais pas assez pour que Bokuto le remarque. Il fallait qu'il arrête s'il ne voulait pas être démasqué.

La nuit suivante, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. À chaque fois, il attendait un peu le temps que Bokuto s'endorme, mais là, impossible de fermer l'œil. Il y avait deux voix dans sa tête : une qui lui disait de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et l'autre qui lui disait au contraire de se retenir car il finirait par le réveiller pour de bon. Akaashi céda, il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Il se pressa contre son capitaine et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il sentit son souffle léger contre sa peau. Il dormait. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Bokuto et entama un long et lent baiser passionné. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, meilleur que n'importe quoi. Akaashi se délectait du contact qu'il avait instauré avec Bokuto. L'embrasser était vraiment la meilleure chose qui soit. Mais, alors qu'il continuait le mouvement de sa bouche, une main se plaqua dans le creux de son dos et le colla au plus près du corps de l'endormi. Le brun, surpris par le geste, s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- J'étais certain que ce n'était pas un rêve, Akaashi, chuchota Bokuto. J'ai fait semblant de dormir cette nuit pour vérifier ma théorie.

\- Je… non, c'est… c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait été pris sur le fait, il était dans une impasse. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le bras de Bokuto le tenait beaucoup trop fermement.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je crois. Il y a deux secondes, c'était bien toi qui m'embrassais, non ?

Akaashi était rouge de honte, mais Bokuto ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre. Il ne dit rien et s'avoua vaincu.

\- Alors ? Insista Bokuto.

\- Dé… Désolé, je ne recommencerai pas… j'ai été stupide…

Akaashi voyait son ami sous un autre jour. Il aurait plutôt cru qu'il réagirait de façon excessive, comme d'habitude. Mais là, il le soumettait à un interrogatoire en gardant son calme, contrairement à lui. Les rôles étaient totalement inversés.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, Akaashi.

Le brun le regarda dans la pénombre. Pourquoi continuait-il à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Qu'il le lâche et ils n'en parleraient plus, fin de l'histoire. Mais il insistait comme s'il voulait lui faire dire qu'il s'était bien planté cette fois-ci et pour le faire devenir encore plus honteux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de la honte envers Bokuto, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il prétendait l'être.

\- Akaashi ?

Mais allait-il le laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il comme ça ? Akaashi essaya encore de se séparer de lui, mais Bokuto bloquait toutes ses tentatives. Des larmes de honte perlèrent aux coins des yeux du brun. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il voulait juste s'enfuir. Bokuto ne lui parlerait plus de la même façon. Il l'avait découvert maintenant, et il le trouverait sûrement dégoûtant. Comment pouvait-il accepter que quelqu'un, surtout un garçon, l'embrasse sans même lui demander la permission ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait violé ?

\- …oui… oui, c'est moi…, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Maintenant… laisse-moi… s'il te plaît…

Ignorant sa requête, Bokuto continua.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les mecs. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Les larmes d'Akaashi roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était vraiment de trop. Il avait envie de se terrer dans un trou mais Bokuto l'obligeait à rester contre lui. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

\- Arrête… Bokuto-san…, dit-il d'une voix emprunte de sanglots même s'il essayait de les dissimuler.

\- Non, je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter. J'attends juste une réponse et j'aimerai que tu me la donnes, Akaashi.

Son ton était dur et plein de reproches. Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même quand ils se disputaient. Là, il le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Je… je voulais juste… essayer…

\- Sans me demander avant ? Ça m'étonne vraiment de toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?

\- J-Je sais pas… Tu dormais et je… je…

Il commençait à être de plus en plus affolé. Bokuto ne faisait juste que repousser le moment où il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. C'était de plus en plus douloureux et Akaashi avait vraiment peur. Il sentait déjà une force invisible commencer à lui transpercer le cœur. Comme Bokuto ne disait rien et le laissait seul dans ce moment de gêne intense, il se décida à prendre la parole, non sans une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

\- C-C'est bon ? Tu as fini avec moi ? Je… je sais que tu me trouves dégoûtant… alors… alors juste laisse-moi partir si… si tu ne veux plus de moi…

Bokuto rapprocha son visage de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. On t'a dit que tu étais vraiment mignon dans cet état ? Ça me donne encore plus envie de toi.

Akaashi était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi disait-il ça tout à coup ? Il lui faisait vraiment peur. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Bokuto se positionna au-dessus d'Akaashi et plaça ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage était très proche du sien.

\- Bo… Bokuto-san ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix effrayée.

\- Arrête de parler, Akaashi, tu n'en es que plus désirable. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi magnifique ? Si tu dis encore un mot, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.

Il voyait un peu son visage dans l'obscurité. Bokuto avait l'air d'un animal sauvage. Voyant l'expression toujours aussi apeurée d'Akaashi avec ses joues mouillées, Bokuto s'adoucit.

\- N'aies pas peur, Akaashi, je ne vais pas te manger…

Il essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts.

\- Pour être honnête, je suis content que tu aies fait le premier pas. J'osais pas en fait…

Son expression changea, et Bokuto redevint un peu plus « Bokuto ».

\- C'est pas seulement depuis qu'on dort ensemble, ça avait commencé avant. Mais le fait qu'on ait cette proximité comme quelque chose de naturel, ça m'a vraiment conforté dans mon idée. J'ai vraiment été surpris que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas.

Akaashi était… sur le cul. Vraiment. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de se confesser ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Akaashi. Je voulais juste être sûr que ce que j'avais entendu était vrai. Désolé si j'ai paru un peu brutal… Mais je dois avouer que tu es tellement attrayant quand tu as peur que je n'aie pas voulu être plus doux. Héhé… désolé, c'était un peu égoïste de ma part, mais ça m'a fait repenser à cette nuit avec l'orage, la première fois qu'on a dormi ensemble.

Akaashi, qui avait été très tendu, relâcha toute la pression et de nouvelles larmes vinrent couvrir ses joues. Il couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains et éclata en pleurs. Bokuto fut surpris et le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? … imbécile… J-J'ai vraiment eu peur…

\- Mais de quoi tu avais peur ?

\- Que… que tu me rejettes… Je pense que j-… je n'aurais pas supporté…

\- Mais pas du tout, Akaashi, voyons.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et entreprit de lui enlever les mains du visage. Et lui souffla doucement :

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas résister si tu redisais un mot.

Akaashi le regarda, encore tout retourné par les évènements. Les mèches de Bokuto lui retombaient un peu sur le visage. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien aussi comme ça. Mais il avait encore un peu peur de ce que Bokuto voulait lui faire. Il avait du mal à emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il essayait de trouver le regard de Bokuto et de plonger ses yeux encore plein d'incompréhension dans les siens. Bokuto approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Il lui murmura dans un souffle : « Pourquoi es-tu si parfait, Akaashi ? » et entama un baiser passionné. Pour Akaashi, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : il avait été honnête avec lui. Il répondit au baiser de Bokuto et plaça ses mains autour de son cou. Le capitaine introduit sa langue dans la bouche du brun. C'en était trop pour Akaashi, il faisait face à un trop plein d'émotions qui arrivaient soudain à lui et se mélangeaient en lui créant un sentiment de… perdition ? Oui, Akaashi ne savait plus où il en était. Ils continuèrent leur baiser jusqu'à ce que Bokuto sente qu'Akaashi n'était pas bien. Quelques sanglots s'échappaient encore de sa bouche.

\- Oh désolé ! J'y suis allé un peu fort ?

\- Non… non, c'est pas ça… Je me sens juste… un peu perdu, excuse-moi…

\- Si t'as pas envie, je comprends, t'inquiète. Même si ce serait bizarre en fait…, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Si… Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai pour moi aussi, c'était pas juste… juste un coup comme ça, mais… désolé, je sais plus où j'en suis…

Bokuto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de continuer de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser, mais comme son cadet ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre. Tant pis, il se contenterait de l'étreinte ce qui, en soit, n'était pas si mal. Il se replaça à côté de lui et prit son corps légèrement tremblant dans ses bras. Sa petite peluche à lui. Il savait qu'il avait fait peur à Akaashi en lui parlant durement, mais le voir dans l'état où il s'est mis était juste… très excitant. Akaashi ne semblait pas se douter du potentiel qu'il avait. Le brun s'agrippa à son t-shirt et mit son front contre le haut du torse de Bokuto pour y pleurer doucement.

Bokuto se mit une note personnelle en tête : il faudrait, à l'occasion, qu'il recommence à lui faire peur pour qu'Akaashi lui montre encore ce côté effrayé qu'il aimait tant et qui ne manquerait pas de faire évoluer leur relation d'une manière où tous les deux s'y épanouiraient.


End file.
